


The Little Sister

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Alexandria Swan is Bella Swan's little sister, unlike Bella, Lily has grown up with Charlie in Forks. Lily has had a calm life, until her older sister comes to live with her and her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my baby and I would like you all to be at least somewhat kind when commenting on it. that being said, I love constructive criticisms.
> 
> \- Brittany

Prologue: Rene Swan 

Charlie Swan wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. Rene, the woman Charlie had loved with all his heart, was trying to kill him, he was almost positive. 

She had left him with their two baby girls, but when she left she told him that she would be back for the girls, Charlie really didn't believe her at the time. Three years, she disappeared for the first three years of their youngest daughters life, Lily never knew her mother. When she had first started talking she told Charlie that Sarah Black and Sue Clearwater were her mommies. This of course made her older sister mad, Bella knew Rene, she loved her and didn't understand why mommy had left her behind. Of course when Rene came back to Forks for her daughters, Bella was ecstatic. She didn't like Forks, not the way Lily did. Lily on the other hand wasn't having any of it. 

Rene had shown up on his front porch demanding to see the girls he had to tell her that Sarah had been babysitting Lily while Bella was at school and Charlie was at work. He told her that Bella had just started Kindergarten and that Sarah was a stay at home mother. Rene went with him to pick Bella up from the local school, when Bella saw Rene she was confused until Rene told her that she was her mother.

“Am I going to be able to go home with you mommy?” Bella asked efficiently breaking her fathers heart, when they pulled up to the Black residence and got out of the car.

“Daddy!!!” Lily yelled she was a daddy's girl and loved being held by Charlie, incidentally it was the only time Lily was ever quiet.

“Hey Bug!! How was your day with Sarah and Jacob and the girls?” Charlie asked as Lily looked over his shoulder at Rene.

“Jake played Hide and seek with me Daddy! and the twins read me a story! and Sarah was teaching me how to play the piano!!!” Lily seemed to have forgotten about the strange woman standing behind her dad as she told him all about the bunny that Jake and her had seen that morning calling it Fred and how Jake said that now all bunnies were named Fred. 

“That's awesome Bug! I have to tell you something okay Bug? It’s really important.” He told her but just before he could tell her that her mommy wanted to take her away Sarah came storming outside.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here!! you have no right to either of those little girls!” she yelled at Rene, Both of the twins, Rebecca and Rachel, along with Leah, Jake, and Lily all froze in what they were doing and just looked at Sarah in disbelief, Sarah had never risen her voice, that was usually Sue’s area. 

“They’re my daughters! you can’t keep me away from them!” Rene yelled back as Charlie put Lily down and turned so that he could step in between the woman if he needed too. Lily ran over to stand by Jake and he put his arms around her tiny shoulders.

“You lost that right when you ran away!” Sarah yelled back making sure she was standing in front of her young son and Lily.

“I’m taking them back to Arizona with me! and there's nothing you can do! come on Lillian!! you’re coming home with mommy!” Rene said, looking around Sarah to where the three year old was huddled. 

“Sarah and Sue are my mommies! I don’t know you! I don’t want to go Daddy! Don’t make me go!” Lily sobbed running straight into Charlie’s arms. he held her close while she cried.

When Rene tried to take her from him Lily started Screaming and Jake ran over and started pushing Rene back away from Lily and Charlie, of course seeing as he was only three at the time he couldn't do a lot but he tried and Sarah was proud that he was willing to protect Lily.

In the end Rene took Bella with her and made an agreement with Charlie that he would still get to see Bella as long as Rene was aloud to get to know Lily. that day stuck with Lily though and Lily never wanted to see Rene, she grew up hating her real mother.


	2. chapter one: Big Sister’s Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is super late and stuff but for anyone who cares here's the first chapter.

Lillian Alexandra Swan, aka, Lily Swan, seemed to perpetually live under her older sister, Bella’s, shadow. nothing she ever did was any good enough. She grew up in Forks, Washington with her dad Charlie, while Bella grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with their mom. Lily loved her dad and was actually really close with him but he wasn't the best with emotions so while growing up Lily went to Shara Black, her best friend’s mother who had helped charlie raise her from the first day that her own mother had left her and her sister. Rene Swan had come back for her daughters but by that time Lily didn't want to leave home to go live with a stranger. Bella on the other hand didn't mind leaving Forks, Washington for good. So Rene took Bella and Charlie got to keep Lily, as the years passed the girls grew farther and farther apart, Lily became extremely close to Sarah's son Jacob and some of the other kids down on the rez, while Bella mostly kept to herself and her books. 

The Black family had been close to the Swan family for as long as anyone could remember. Billy Black is Charlie’s best friend, Jacob Black and Lily had been through everything together, from first crushes to the accident, to high school. 

Growing up Lily had gathered a tight knit group of friends. There was Katarina (Kat) Littlesea, the sassy yet funny 5’5 girl; she became Lily’s best “girlfriend” very fast and the two hung out almost every day. Then there is Ethan Thompson, who is an outgoing, hilarious 5’9 boy. Ethan and his dad moved to Forks, and into the house next store to the Swans, at the beginning of their freshman year and he and Lily were instantly close friends. Fun fact about Ethan is: he’s gay. He came out to Lily before prom freshman year, mainly because he wanted her help trying to get his dad off his back. He started going to La Push high because some kids on the football team were bullying him, because he danced. Ethan and Lily had been instantly paired up for dance class because they were the perfect height for each other and they had “Chemistry” or so the dance instructor had said. Then there is Quil Ateara V and Embry Call, some of Jacob’s best friends. Lily’s life was normal, so much so that it was almost boring, until now. Now Bella was coming to live with them, because their mom was going to be traveling with her new husband, Phil. Lily never really minded Phil but her and her mother had never gotten along, every summer she would go live with her mom while Bella got to come to Forks to live with their dad. That was up until three years ago when she finally put her foot down and refused to go to Arizona. 

“Lily time to get up,” Dad yells from the first floor of their small three bedroom house. “If you want a lift to Billy’s, you better be ready in an hour!” She jumped up throwing off her pajamas and throwing on jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She put her hair in pigtail braids and ran downstairs to pick up her ever present over the shoulder backpack. She had accomplished this along with brushing her teeth all in fifteen minutes.

“Ready when you are dad!” She exclaimed rather breathlessly after her usual morning rush.

“I figured you would be. Go get in the car. I’ll be there in a minute, alright kid?” Her dad replied. He seemed to be distracted by the paperwork in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Oh just something from work.” Her dad looked up at her and smiled. “Come on let’s go.”

* L.A.S*

The car ride to Jake’s was short and filled with comfortable silence. Lily and her father had an understanding; they both don’t like to fill the silence with pointless babble.

“Have fun kid. I’ll see you in an hour or so…” Her dad yelled to her, as she ran up the path to the old red house.

“Sure, sure! Love you!” She yelled back as she got to the front door. Usually she would just walk in, but considering it was so early she decided to knock.

“Lily you know you don’t have to knock around here,” Billy Black said as he opened the door. “Jake is in the garage, you can go out there if you like.” Billy smiled as Lily turned and started down the path that lead to Jake’s garage.

 

“Hey Jake.”

“Wow you’re here early. I don’t think I ever seen you get up at seven for anything except school.” Jake said

“Ha, Ha very funny… So what’s up?”

“Nothing really just fixing the truck up a bit more for Bella.” Lily felt her anger flare up at that. Jake had been talking about Bella almost as much as Charlie had. 

Seriously Bella’s not all that special. Don’t get me wrong I love Bella too but this was ridiculous. Jake was my best friend. He wasn’t supposed to have a crush on my stupid sister! Lily thought before speaking.

“Jake the Truck is fine, if she doesn’t like it she can just sell it!”

“Hey what’s with the attitude all of a sudden?!”

“That’s all you ever talk about anymore! It’s always Bella this or Bella that! I’m sick of it!” At this comment, Lily’s best girlfriend walked in already ready with a snarky comment.

“Wow the girls not even here and you two are already at each other’s thoughts… That didn’t take long.”

“Can we just get this stupid thing going? I want to get this over with.” Lily said, jumping into the truck, followed by Kat and Jake.  
* L.A.S*  
Bella and Charlie were already home when they pulled up the driveway. She seemed to like the truck a lot, much to the satisfaction of Jake and Charlie. Lily smiled and hugged Bella and they started talking about what had happened in the past six months or so. Lily was happy Bella was there but Jake was hanging on her every word, it annoyed her. Kat and Lily eventually left.

“So the prodigal sister is home at last…” Kat started as soon as they were in her car, which they had picked up from Kat’s house after the situation in the garage with Jake.

“EH! Can we not right now?” Lily said looking at Kat “I have officially heard enough about Bella for one day thank you.”

“Come on! I need some gossip to freak out about!” Kat whined.

“Maybe Ethan has gossip; he seems to be the gossip king…” she replied getting out of Kat’s car and walking towards his backyard. After Ethan and Lily became close friends, his parents didn’t mind her coming from her house to his through the backyard, usually they just walk in, but because his parents were gone they knocked. They talked with Ethan about how annoying Bella and Jake were for a little, while catching Ethan up. Then they turned to a more interesting subject, boys, for the rest of the night.

“His name is Tom and he just moved here from California. He’s a surfer and I think I’m in love,” Ethan gushed about his new crush.

“One problem with this fairy tale, that guy is as straight as they come.” Kat said.

“Yeah. Not to mention, he’s kind of a jerk,” Lily added.

“At this point I don’t care he’s so cute!” They all laughed at that.

“What about you Lily got any new boy stories?” Ethan asked sweetly, already knowing the answer to his question.

“Of course not, our dear Lillian is madly in love with one Jacob Black!” Kat said dramatically.

“I’m not in love with him!” Lily hissed softly. “I just have a small crush on him. There’s a difference!” She finished defensively as her two close friends laughed themselves onto the floor.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s so fun to laugh at poor Lily’s pain,” she said, but even she was laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Lily had been in love with her best friend and had been since they were nine.

“What about you Kat? Still dating Josh?” Lily asked after everyone had gotten their breath back.

“Yeah, he took me out for ice cream after the football game on Friday. It was nice,” She replied smiling lightly.

“That’s good,” Lily replied. She and Ethan didn’t really like Josh, but they would keep their opinion to themselves as long as he was good to her.


	3. chapter two: The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy problems all round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two I personally love Lily and Bella in this chapter.

The alarm went off at 6:30 and didn’t stop until Lily got out of bed and walked across the room to turn it off. 

Ugh! School’s going to suck, especially since Jake and I are fighting.   
Lily had asked Kat to come pick her up for school that morning, because Jake couldn’t. It had been about a week since Bella came back, a week full of really weird questions about the Cullens. Lily thought she has a crush on one of them. Another weird thing that happened was Embry Call stopped talking to Jake and Quil, those three had been irrespirable sense they were little. And nothing even happened between the two and Embry. He just stopped going to school and then stopped talking to his two closest friends, he also started hanging out with Sam Uley’s pack.  
*L.A.S*  
The day was going by too slow Lily’s liking, her first three hours of the day dragged on, but finally it was time for lunch. Lily and her friends sat at their usual table at lunch. The boys were looking over at Embry, while Kat and Lily talked about their crazy math teacher.

“Yeah and then she was lik – “ Kat was cut off by Ethan’s existed gasp.

“Oh My God, Kat. Embry Call is totally staring at you!” Ethan whispered.

“Why?” Kat said unaffected by this information. Lily laughed; it was just like Kat to not care what others thought of her.

“I don’t know why! Go ask him yourself!” Ethan said exasperated with Kat’s lack of caring.

“Ethan, does it really matter why he’s staring at her…” Lily started to say but stopped when she saw Jake and Quil’s matching expressions.

“What do you think he wants?” Quil said looking at the table.

“I don’t know, but he’s already decided that we aren’t good enough for him anymore,” Jake said grabbing his tray to go throw it away.

“You guys still don’t know why he all of a sudden stopped talking to us?” Kat asked. They had been talking about this last night, while they were supposed to be studying for their chemistry test at Ethan’s house.

“Nope…” Jake and Quil mumbled.

“Then he’s not worth any of our effort.” Lily was still looking over at Embry, when Kat said this and saw the horrible look that had come over his face, as if he had heard what Kat had said, but that was impossible they were on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the table that Embery was sitting at.

“That’s weird…” She mumbled under her breath as he started shaking like he was cold.

“Come on, Lily. We’re all going to the library to finish the lab report, you coming?” Ethan says as she turned back around in her seat.

“Yeah I’m coming.” She caught up to them just in time to hear that Jake and Quil were talking about wanting to find some old motorcycles to fix up.

“Yeah like your dad’s going to let you do that,” she said with a smirk.

“Challenge accepted. I’ll take you for a ride when I’m finished,” Jake replied with a wink. The blush heated Lily’s entire face but she covered it up with a laugh.

“Yeah like I’m going to get on some death trap with you.”

“Oh come on we won’t crash… Too horribly,” Jake said looking at her with that mischievous smile that had gotten them into so much trouble before. She smiled back hoping he was kidding about the last part.  
*L.A.S*  
“Hey, Dad! I’m home!” Lily yelled at she opened the door to their house and kicked her shoes off. The house seemed quiet, too quiet. If Jake were here, he would have laughed at her paranoia, but she can’t help it. She had watched too many horror movies not to be paranoid.

“Dad, Bella, hello… Anyone home?” The house was pretty dark, so she started turning on the lights as she went. When she turned on the kitchen light, she let out a small shriek of surprise, Bella was sitting at one of the mismatched chairs by the kitchen table. She was just staring off into space, she reminded Lily of The Shining.

“You know all work and no play makes Johnny a very dull boy,” Lily said playfully seeming to take Bella out of her mind palace.

“What?” She mumbled, looking at Lily as if she were the crazy one.

“You know from The Shining?” After getting no response, Lily sighed. “Yeah. I didn’t think you would know what that was… Why were you sitting in here with the lights off like a creeper?” Bella looked at the light she had turned on.

“I had a migraine and wanted to sit in the dark,” She said matter-of-factly.

“Whatever…” Lily mumbled softly while rolling her eyes at her older sister. “I’m going over to Jake’s for dinner, so it’s just going to be you and dad unless you want to come down and join us?” She added, secretly hoping Bella wouldn’t want to come.

“Yeah. I might come down with dad later,” She said. It seemed that the prospect of having dinner alone with their dad was too daunting of a task. Lily started to turn away to go put her backpack in her room when Bella spoke up again. This was starting to be the longest conversation they had had since Bella had come to Forks, Lily thought dryly.

“Hey Lily, do you believe in the unbelievable?” Lily looked back at her wondering where this was going.

“Like what?” She asked and Bella blushed, oh this can’t be good.

“Like Vampires?”

“No not really Bella. Why do you?” I mean come on Vampires? Really? Maybe she was crazy? Whatever, if she wanted to believe in vampires that was her problem.

“No, I don’t know maybe,” She said while blushing deeper. “Does that sound crazy?”

“Well I, wouldn’t go around saying you truly believed in vampires Bella, but if you think they’re real then I’ll stand with you,” Lily replied only slightly sarcastically, I mean that’s what sisters were for, right? She thought to herself.

“Thanks, Lily.” She smiled at Lily and she shrugged Bella’s thanks off and headed up the stairs. But stopped short, when she remembered Billy saying that the Cullens were as good as vampires…

“This isn’t about the Cullens, is it Bella? Because you should stay away from those people, they are seriously weird.”

“Well on my first day I got partnered with Edward Cullen, he acted… Well he left school for a whole week, but now he’s back I was just wondering why he was acting so weird…” she trailed off not really giving anything away.

“He acted weird because he is weird,” Lily said seriously and with that she dashed up the stairs.  
*L.A.S*  
“Edward Cullen?” Kat asked for the third time that evening.

“Yes, Bella has a huge crush on Edward Cullen…”

“Wow. I always thought he was kind of creepy, you know, all brooding and what not,” Ethan said laughing a little to himself.

“Right, that whole family is weird. Well, the Doctor is okay, and I’ve never meet his wife, but the kids are weird,” Lily said as they rounded the corner turning on to Jakes street. The three of them had walked from Kat’s house because she was the closest to Jake’s.

“Hey guys, before we eat dinner do you want to see the new car?” Jake asked as he came around the corner of the house, apparently coming from the garage out back.

“Sure!” Lily said a little breathlessly, walking towards the back of the house, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ethan and Kat both roll their eyes at her, but she didn’t care.

Jake had started rebuilding a Rabbit Volkswagen as a side project, but Billy hadn’t let him get very far with it because they ‘had a perfectly good vehicle right out front’ A.K.A. the old truck that Bella now owns. So, with the truck out of the way Jake had started to fix the Rabbit again. Sometimes, when Lily came down they would work on it together and he would try to, pointlessly, teach her different things, which never stuck in her head, but she was just happy that he was talking just to her. Jake had a way of talking and looking at people that made them feel special, almost like they were the only one that he wanted to talk to.

“So I have the body built completely, so now comes the fun part, the engine!” Jake said excitedly as he pulled off the sheet that covered the car.

“It looks good. How much engine work do you still have to do?”

“Um… all of it,” Jake said with a small shy smile. Lily laughed and his smile widened.

“You still have a long way to go.” She told him as she turned towards the house again.  
“Come on let’s get something to eat I’m starving.” Jake laughed and followed her out of the garage.

“You’re always hungry…” He said as they started towards the house at a light jog.

The path that lead to the garage from the house wasn't the smoothest and Jake put his arms around Lily’s waist to make sure she didn't fall. that kind of thing felt really natural for them. They held hands and linked arms sometimes when they walked, Lily thought that, that was why Billy had started to call her his future daughter in law, much to his sons embarrassment.  
*L.A.S*  
Dinner with the Blacks was always fun for Lily, but Bella kind of brought down the mood by asking Billy what he thought about the Cullens. He told her exactly what he thought about the Cullens, which Charlie took offensively. He liked the ‘good Doctor’ so him and Billy bicker about the Cullen family every time it was brought up.

“They’re good people Billy; they haven’t done anything wrong as far as I’m concerned.” Charlie would say.

“You don’t know them the way I do Charlie,” Billy would argue.

“Who wants to go get ice cream!?” Jake said, jumping up from the table.

“Yeah. I’d like ice cream,” Lily replied looking between her father and the man she thought of as her second father, and Kat and Ethan both quickly agreed. They all left the house in an uncomfortable silence. When Lily looked over, at Jake his face was dark with blush.

“Sorry about my dad guys, he’s just…. A little crazy when it comes to the Cullens.”

“Don’t worry about it my mom’s the same way,” Kat said patting Jake on the back. Kat’s mom was on the council ever since her father had died. she was always telling Lily and Kat to stay out of the woods, unless they were on the Quiltie land.

When they got there, the place was packed. The little dinner was a popular place to be on a Friday night. Especially when Sue Clearwater was working she made the best food. The Clearwater’s had owned the dinner for as long as Lily could remember, Leah Clearwater, Sue’s daughter had started working there when she turned fourteen, and her and Lily had been close until Sam Uley had decided to break her heart, after that she stopped talking to people and ignored Lily altogether.

“Hey guys, is that Josh?” Jake asked, all he knew about the guy was that Kat was dating him.

“Hey, yeah it is. I’m going to go say… That piece of crap!” Kat started her sentence with a smile and ended with Lily and Ethan holding her back. When Lily looked over to where Josh was sitting, she realized why Kat was freaking out. He was kissing some blond bimbo with a tramp stamp of a stupid butterfly.

“That cheating piece of crap!” Now Jake was holding Lily back, while Ethen tried to hold back Kat. His hand slipped and she wiggled out of his grasp. She walked straight up to the two yelling at Josh who didn’t seem to notice. That’s when Kat came up with the brilliant idea of dumping both the ice cream and the bottle of pop that was on the table on to the couples heads.

“God! What was that for Freak!?” Josh screamed, dumping the blond onto the floor as he stood.

“Don’t call our friend that, you ass!” Ethan yelled, pushing Josh back away from Kat. Ethan had always seen Lily and Kat as his sisters. They were his family and you didn’t mess with Ethan’s family.

Sue had come out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. “Enough! You get out of my dinner!” She yelled and pointed to Josh, and once he was gone she turned to the rest of the children. she looked at each one and sighed, she had practically raised the four kids standing around her looking down at their feet.

“He was an ass, but you didn’t have to mess my floor up in the process. The mops are in the back I expect this table and floor to sparkle by the time I come back, Got me?” Sue was a well-known hard ass when it came to discipline, Lily was surprised that they had gotten off so easily.

“Yes ma’am,” They all mumbled as they were given mops and buckets of water from the dish boy, and that is how the four of them ended up cleaning the entire dinner.


	4. chapter three: James Bailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach, fun, and hot boys sounds like a good day down at LaPush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!!! James is an oc character, whom sits very close to my heart.

Lily’s bedroom was set up so that when you walked in the door you saw her bed against the wall and at the foot of that was her desk. To your left was a bunch of bookshelves which took up the whole wall. Across from her desk was her closet. Lily had been typing away when Ethan had walked in and plopped down on the bed, that had been nearly forty-five minutes ago

“Lily, we need to get Kat out of the house it’s been three weeks since we’ve heard from her,” Ethan said from Lily’s bed. He came over so that the two of them could work on their lab report for Chemistry that was due Monday morning, but instead of doing chemistry homework Lily was writing a paper for English and Ethan was laying on her bed reading one of her new books that was on her nightstand. He had previously been complaining that her choice in literature was atrocious, a statement Lily decided to ignore.

“Maybe we can take her down to first beach. She would love that and the weather’s nice,” She replied saving her paper and shutting her computer.  
“That’s great! I’ll go to my house then go pick her up!” Ethan exclaimed jumping off her bed and racing out the door. Before he totally left he yelled back to her, “Meet you at first beach!”  
“Ooookayyy…” She mumbled as she stood, stretched, and started getting ready.

The beach wasn’t very crowded, but it was busier than usual. When Lily pulled the truck over Bella jumped out ready to go meet her friends over by Mike Newton’s van. When she had told Charlie that she was going to the beach with a bunch of her friends he told her that Bella was too and that they could carpool together. On the ride to La Push Bella talked about how her friend Mike had set up a day trip to the beach. Lily nodded and tried not to push Bella out of the car out of pure irritation.

“Lily! Over here!” Ethan yelled as she jumped out of the truck after Bella.

“Hey, Ethan, Kat, what’s on the agenda for today?” She said looking around at all of the kids running around.

“Well Kat and I were talking about going surfing with those kids from Forks.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll need to borrow a wet suit though…”

“Here I brought an extra one,” Kat said handing Lily her old pink one. She had just recently bought a new purple one. She said purple suited her better anyway.

“Cool ready to go?” Lily asked taking her broad out of the back of the truck. She couldn’t say that she was very good at surfing, the group had started surfing two years before and she hadn’t improved much from that point but it was fun and it was something to do.

“I didn’t know you can surf…” Bella said quietly from her perch next to Anglia Weber.

“Yeah, it’s just something I do for fun.” Lily told her with a smile. Her smile grew wider when she saw Jake and company walking down the beach towards them. “Hey guys what’s new down here on the Rez?”

“Nothing special, Quil just got ungrounded so we are celebrating his long awaited release.” Jake Half joked.

“What did he do this time?” Kat asked.

“Kissed a cheerleader, and then punched her boyfriend… you know the usual.”

“Nice,” Kat said at the same time Lily said “Classy” and they all broke out laughing.

“Yeah, like you two are ones to talk about Class.” Quil retorted

“That’s not true Lily’s super classy… you know when she’s not yelling profanities at random people…” Seth tried to come to Lily’s defense but failed miserably and trailed off with a sweet smile in her direction.

“Hey Lily, look at tall, dark, and Gorgeous!” Ethan broke in before she could throw a well placed punch in Quil’s direction.

“Who’s Gorgeous? Oh you mean the cutie with the tight butt?” Kat replied looking down the beach.

“He doesn’t look that good…” Bella mumbled. He did look that good, Lily thought as she watched the boy that Ethan had pointed out. He was shirtless and tan, with deep brown hair and abs for days.

“That’s because you're already in love with Cullen,” Lily told her still full out staring at Mr. Gorgeous.

The boy looked up and caught Kat, Ethan and Lily all staring at him, he smiled and waved to us, so Lily being the smart-ass she was, she waved back flirtatiously, which made the mystery boy laugh and start walking towards them.

“Ohhhhh, Lily made a new friend!” Quil teased, watching Jake scowl but lily didn’t notice she was blushing and looking down, smiling.

“Yeah, a damn sexy new friend.” Ethan mumbled to Kat as the boy walked up.

“Hey you’re Lily Swan, right?” the boy asked, up close he looked even better and had beautiful green eyes.

“Yeah, how do you know who I am?”

“My dad joined the force yesterday, and I saw your picture on your dad’s desk. He talks about you a lot.”

“Oh, you’re officer Bailey’s son? Cool, how long have you and your family been in town?” Charlie had mentioned the station was getting a new officer from Chicago, he also mentioned, non to subtlety, that said officer had a son Lily’s age.

“Yeah we got in yesterday; we were unpacking all day yesterday so when I woke up this morning my mom told me to go make friends. That being said my name is James Baily, and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” James said this last bit while pretending to bow and kiss the back of Lily’s hand which made her laugh.

“Lily, obviously, and this is Bella my sister, Kat, Ethan, Jake, Seth, and the goofy looking kid over there is Quil.” She replied pointing to each person as she said their names, smiling widely completely oblivious to Jakes grumbling to Quil who was laughing.

“Cool, so what do you guys do for fun around here?” James asked looking up and down the beach.

“You’re looking at it,” Jake and Lily replied together and started laughing, James smiled, he seemed to be a lot like Jake, constantly happy, Lily thought smiling. She tried not to compare the boys she met to Jake but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Their group broke up after that, Jake and Bella took a walk down the beach, the guys ran off to cause trouble, and Kat and Ethan went surfing. Which left James and Lily sitting at the fire the boys made before coming over to talk to their group. James was a cool guy, he and his family had been moving around all over the country because of his dad’s job, but he thought that this was the last time they were moving for a while, so he thought it was safe to make friends.

“I’m glad… I mean that you don’t have to be by yourself… I mean that sounds really lonely… and nobody should be lonely… I mean… I’m going to shut up now…” Lily trailed off awkwardly, she rarely ever stuttered while talking to anyone, but something about James made her stomach all flutter and her cheeks heat up.  
“You’re cute when you get all flustered…” he laughed and blushed and Lily realized how nice his laugh was, it was the type of laugh that was contagious.

“I’m cute am I?” She said boldly, leaning in a little.

“I think so…” he whispered, Lily realized that they were leaning closer together and her eyes were fluttering closed when a boom of thunder made them jump apart.

“Hey Lil, it’s going to rain so we’re heading home,” Ethan yelled in our direction. “hey James you need a lift?” He said as an after thought smiling in our direction.

“Yeah that would be great!” he said smiling and with a wink in Lily’s direction he stood up, pulling her up with him and walked towards Ethan, Kat, and Bella. The later raising her eye brows in question and glancing over to James.

“Shut up…” Lily mumbled in her direction.  
*L.A.S*  
They dropped James off at his house, and before he left the car they all exchanged numbers.  
“So…?” Kat asked after they were back on the road headed to the Swan sister’s house.

“So nothing…” Lily mumbled sealing herself for their teasing. which surprisingly wasn’t so bad.  
*L.A.S*  
Three days after the beach trip James Bailey called Lily, and asked if she wanted to hang out. They made a date for the first day of spring break. Two days before her date with James, Lily went down to La Push to hang out with Kat, Jake, and Ethan.

“So, what are you going to wear?” Ethan asked excitedly while they were all sitting in Jake’s garage.

“Jeans?” Lily replied and Kat and Ethan gasped at the same time while Jake just shook his head in the other three’s general direction.

“At least try to look good for this date… maybe… I don’t know what do you think Jake, what’s Lily’s best look?” Kat asked. Up until this point Jake hadn’t said anything about the date with James, he was silent under his car messing with this and that, but after Kat’s question he rolled out from under the car and walked over to plop down next to Lily. she smiled at him and wiped some grease off his nose. He smiled back at her and blushed slightly before replying.

“Lily always looks good…” he mumbled

“Not helpful, but appreciated anyway.” Lily said smiling at him  
“Well I think she should wear that navy blue corset top and dark pair of jeans with her black calf high boots…” Ethan and Kat jumped into a conversation about the shoes hiding in Lily’s closet and Jake and Lily wondered over to the car.

“Do you really like this guy; he didn’t really seem like your type…” Jake asked her while working something in the engine of the car.

“And what, Jacob Black, do you know about my type?” she teased jabbing him lightly in the ribs.

“I don’t know he just seems weird, that’s all…” he mumbled. It almost seemed like Jake was jealous that I was going out with someone, the thought made Lily Blush, and a thrill went through her. did that mean Jake liked me back? Lily was about to ask what the twenty questions were about when…

“What are you two talking about over there all secretive like?” Kat yelled at the two by the car. Sometimes I really hated her…  
*L.A.S*  
“So, this boy…” Charlie started only for his two daughters to roll their eyes in sync. He had been interrogating both of them about their very sudden boy activity.

“Dad, please be nice,” Bella mumbled she had showed up talking about going to play baseball with Edward and his Family. Lily was impressed that she was doing anything outside, it was supposed to rain today. “He’s outside and wants to meet you,” Bella begged their father to be nice. If she expected him to not tease Edward then she had another thing coming,Lily chucked softly at the thought. Bella really didn’t know Dad all that well.

Before Lily had to witness the drama James knocked on the door and she ran to open it. He was very handsome in his dark blue button up and dark pants. Lily giggled noting the similarities in their clothing.

“What?” James asked confused at her reaction “do I have something on my face?”

Lily laughed harder, “No, we match…” she trailed off into a giggle fit again. James just chuckled and shook his head.

“Bye dad, I’ll be back later,” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Have her back by ten at the latest James….. and have a good time…” Charlie ended lamely, obviously out of his element.

“I’ll take care of her sir!” James yelled back and Lily blushed. He was a perfect gentleman the entire date, he opened the doors for her paid for their movie tickets and even bought her a pop. As far as first dates go it was fun they ended up sitting in the car in front of her house talking about the movie they had seen.

“I just don’t remember enough of the original Disney movie to appreciate this remake of the story…” he said about Maleficent.

“When was the last time you saw the Disney movie?”

“Ummm… when I was two…?” he replied

“What!?” Lily just about yelled in fake outrage, “We need to give you a Disney-cation…”

“A Disney what?” he laughed

“You know a Disney education…”

“Well, how about for the next date we do a Disney movie night?” he asked smiling at her interesting terminology.

“Sounds like a date…” she said smiling, he got out of the car and opened the car door and walked her to the front door.

“I had a good time tonight…” she said turning to James before she went in for the night.

“Me too,” he said smiling “but it would be better if I could kiss you good night…” he finished.

“Yeah, well we wouldn’t want you having to go home without proper payment for such a wonderful date…” Lily whispered leaning towards him. He smiled just before their lips touched. 

Everyone says not to expect much from you first kiss because it will just disappoint you, but, MAN, can James kiss, This was the last thought Lily could understand before her brain decided to turn off.  
The kiss was sweet and slow at first but as Lily’s hands slid through his soft brown hair to the back of his neck and his hands moved lower onto her hips the kiss grew more passionate.   
The door flew open and James and Lily jumped apart, “Lily! Has Bella…?” his question went half unasked because he noticed James and Lily were kissing.

“Goodbye James…” he said darkly while pushing me inside.

“Goodbye Mr. Swan, See ya Lil,” James yelled happily as Charlie slammed the door in his face.

“What about Bella?” Lily asked trying to take his attention off of her first kiss.

“She left… something happened with that Edward guy and she stormed out of here like the devil was on her tail…”

“What!?”


End file.
